TTGB Terran and BG
by mjlover0021
Summary: Terran is back! How can that be! Beast Girl is confused she doesn't know what to do. She loves Revan but also Terran? Gender Bent Teen Titans. Don't like don't read!


A/N: This story is based of a comic with the same name by carrinth. She an amazing artist, look her up on deviantart. This is my first finished story just took longer to post. Well,...have fun!

'It's not possible he can't be back. I just got over this hurt and I don't want it back.' I thought I would never see him again but now I know I was wrong.

"Terran?" I ask "You can't…"

"I can… I am… I came back for you—just like I promised." He walks closer to me.

"No... No! You can't just—you can't do this to me Terran! Not Now! Not when I've only… No! I can't do this! I can't!" I yelled and cried while holding my head with both of my hands. He put a finger on my chin and pushed it up so I could look him in the eyes.

"You can," that's all he had to say for me to drop my communicator. I could hear Revans sweet voice on the other side.

"Beast Girl? Are you there? Beast Girl! Respond!" I hear Revan yelling and I didn't do anything but stare into the eyes of a traitor. Terran was leaning in to kiss me but I knew how this would end and I didn't want to pick up the pieces again, not now that I was almost done.

"No." I put my hands to his chest and pushed him away but he grabbed my wrists. "No?"

"Let go of me," knowing that fighting back wouldn't do anything I just stood there. With the turmoil in my head I forgot my shifting powers. He threw me down and pinned me against the cold hard floor. I tried and reach for the communicator but he stepped on it. What he did made me wish I could shoot him in the face. He forced his lips on mine and started snaking his hands around my waist and abdomen going up. I knew that he wanted to go further and I was not going to let him. Struggling against his grip I knew there was no getting out of this until my body started glowing black. The next thing I know I'm in Revans room. He saved me. I ran out of his room and into the common room.

"REVAN!" I yelled and that for sure got everyone's attention. I know what they are all thinking 'Why is BG looking for Rev?' but right now that's not the case.

"Whoa, chill Beast Girl. Why are you looking for Rev?" Cyber paused her game and looked at me.

"He had gone to his room to meditate." Kor said holding Robyns hand. They have been daiting for the past month.

"He wasn't in there I just came out of there."

"You were in Revs room?" Cyber asked teasingly.

"No time to joke. He's probably out fighting Terran." I mumbled the last part to myself but apparently not low enough for no one to hear.

"What do you mean 'out fighting Terran'?" Robyns detective side was starting to show, "Terran is gone."

"No he's not." I proceeded to explain everything that happened to me. Even to the last detail.

"Where is he?," Kor growled. Surprising, but not so much. He and Rev have gotten closer since Rev was the one who got him and Robyn together. His hands and eyes were glowing green. "Take us to him." I nodded and we left.

Revans Pov

"I was starting to wonder when you were going to show up," Terran said smirking.

I came out of the shadows and spoke, "I'm not here to fight you, just warn you. LEAVE. HER. ALONE." I growled. As I walked away he made me stop.

"Why? She still loves me she just won't admit it. Plus, she'll never love a demon like you. So don't even bother."

"What did you call me?" I screamed at him. My eyes were four now and they were red.

"Oh, did I hit a never. Demon." He put on a cocky grin and I lunged at that. I lost it, letting Rage and Jealousy take over.

Beast Girls Pov

"Come on. Hurry up!" They are really slow today or maybe my adrenaline is pumping so hard that I'm going faster than them.

"Were coming. You have to slowdown." Robyn shouted.

I was going to answer but an explosion interrupted me. Black aura shot into the sky and rocks were everywhere. I thought of the worst case scenario but my vision was nowhere near the one we were just standing in front of.

"REVAN!" We all shouted and finally after what seemed like forever the debris finally blew away and we found Revan floating in mid air and Terran barely standing.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE!" Revan yelled but it wasn't his voice more like a mixture of different voices.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND." I was guessing he said it again because in the span of mere seconds Revan had lifted a rock and sharpened it with his powers. He got close to Terran and I couldn't stand it.

"REVAN!" I called after him and he looked me in the eyes. His reverted back to the natural purple color and he said my name.

He dropped the rock stake by Terrans feet and Revan backed away. I tried to get closer but he put a barrier and he teleported to his room. Rage was burning up inside of me so I walked over to Terran and pushed him down.

"What did you say to him?" I picked up the stake and placed right under his chin.

"I told him the truth." He looked to the side to spit out blood but then looked at me smiling.

"And what would that be?" I dragged the stake across his chest and placed right above his heart. His breathing staggered.

"BG calm down. You don't want to do this." Cyber said to me and I threw the stake away.

"Your right. Death is too good for him. Now answer my question." I grabbed Terran by the scruff of his shirt.

"What he really is and what you are." He smiled once again and my eyes turned into mere slits.

Kor came running and held me back while Robyn went to get Revan and Cyber went to check Terrans injuries. Why is Robyn getting Revan you may ask, because he's the only one that can control the Beast. Right now I have no control. Its instincts take over and the person who got it angry won't get out alive.

Kor and Cyber have successfully been able to tie me up until Robyn gets back. I grow and snarl and my friends look terrified but angry at the same time. I'm not sure if they are angry at me or at Terran. Hopefully its Terran. He has done nothing but betray us. He deserved to die for the pain he put me and my friends through.

"Beast Girl?" Robyn calls but I don't answer I just keep my head down. "Revans here." My head perked up at his name. I hear footsteps leaving but not just a pair but a few. I see Kor carrying Terrans body to the T-car and Robyn and Cyber followed. That just left me and Revan alone. I blushed at the thought.

I see Revans face and my eyes return to normal. He unties me and picks me up. I throw my arms around his neck and prayed that I would never have to let go.

"I'm sorry." Beast Girl spoke into Revans neck.

"For what?" Revan put his hands on Beast Girl's shoulders, breaking the hug.

"Everything, letting out-" He interrupted me by doing the unexpected. The kiss sent chills down my spine. It wasn't rough or forced. It was sweet and caring. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. Air became necessary and we broke apart. I still didn't let him go, just buried my face in the crook of his neck. I don't know how long we held each other but it must have been a long time because it was dark and the rest of the team had come to check on us.

"Is everything okay?" Cyber asked.

"Yeah, we're good. She's calmed down." Revan said to the others.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about that." I said shyly, almost behind Revans cape.

"Hey, it happens." Robyn said. Surprisingly, she never was one to let people run on their emotions.

RING, RING, RING! "Be right back guys, gotta take this." Cyber said and ran to some place so we couldn't hear her.

"It's probably Hex again. " Revan smiled as we all laughed.

"How come you're so understanding today, Robyn?" I asked, shying away in case she blew up on me.

"Well, from the looks of it," she motioned to my hand, which was interlaced with Revan's "I think I would've done the same if it was Kor."

"Except, instead of turning into some animal you would kick and punch non-stop." I chuckled.

"Hey guys, come on! Hex is waiting for us at the tower!" Cyber yelled.

"We're coming! Chill out!" I screamed back at her.

2 minutes later all we heard was the engine turning on and driving off.

"Kor, take Robyn back to the tower and I'll take Beast Girl." Kor nodded and carried Robyn princess style.

As soon as they were gone we transported back to Revans room. We were so exhausted we just fell on his bed.

"Lets go. They're probably waiting."

"Nah, Cyber and Robyn aren't fighting so that means they're not home yet."

We layed there and I snuggled into his chest. After a few minutes we came out. Bad idea.

"HEX!" Cyber screamed and jumped on him.

This time he caught her and managed to stay up right. Cyber is in love with Hex, since sneak into the Hive situation Hex sneaks out to come and see her. I think it's cute. He was spinning her around, then stopped. He looked at me and Revan and smiled at us. He took Cybers hand and led her away. We decided to go to the kitchen. Today was just not our day. As soon as we walked in we saw Kor and Robyn making out in there. We got what we wanted and transported to the roof. The sun was going down and the stars started to appear.

"Thanks for saving me, Revan." I blushed.

"No problem." He leaned down and kissed me and my mind went black. All I think about was us.

"I love you."


End file.
